The overall objective of the total project is to increase understanding of the factors that lead to corneal xerophthalmia with perforation of the eye and permanent blindness. One factor may be release of collagenolytic enzymes from leucocytes which invade the cornea, another may be the poor state of nutrition of the children which leads to inability to synthesize retinol-binding protein for transport of retinol.